


Does The Villain Really Win If The Hero Is Dead?

by why_is_existence_tm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_is_existence_tm/pseuds/why_is_existence_tm
Summary: "Schatt, he's fucking dead. I've seen his grave. His grave is real. His corpse is there.""Okay, why don't you go see him then.""Nonono stopitstopitstopitstop-"[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]***“Well?” Dream asks. “Don’t you have anything to say? Anything to do? Don’t you wanna kill me? Get your anger out?”“Even if I wanted to, I can’t kill you. It would go against the code that I swore to when I took up this position.” Sam paused. “Did he… Was it painful for him?”Dream laughed emptily. “Until the very end.”“How much health and hunger do you have?”He smirked. “Full bars. Do your worst.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Does The Villain Really Win If The Hero Is Dead?

“Tommy-” Dream started.

“Through your netherite armour and skin, I look at you, and you know what I see? I see a sad little man who is insecure about the fact that this server has gotten so far ahead of him, and his only little glimpse of power in this world is gone. I see an insecure-”

“Tommy-” he tried again.

The child continued. “-Sad, little man, alright? So, fuck off.”

“Your life is literally in my hands,” he yelled. When would this child listen and understand that he wasn’t joking?

“My life isn’t in your hands, Dream.”

Oh God, he sounded so confident. Dream couldn’t wait to show him how serious he was. He could barely wait to see the life drain out of Tommy’s eyes, only to bring him back again. 

“I don’t think you understand, Tommy. I might as well be a god, Tommy. You can’t kill me and I can kill you.” He was laughing. God, how fucking naïve was this child? How had his trauma not taught him how powerless he was, yet? Wilbur should have taught him better before becoming a domestic terrorist. 

Dream continued on. “If you can’t kill me, does that make me some type of god?” 

As Tommy opened his mouth to respond, he realized he was getting tired of hearing Tommy’s voice, so he hit him, hard.

Tommy fell, but staggered back up and responded with “No, Dream. I could kill you right now, if I wanted to.”

Dream had to hold back another laugh. God he wanted to take out that broken wood and just… but he had to be patient. He had a flair for dramatics after all, so he continued on. 

“Okay, but you won’t. But you won’t!” It was so goddamn obvious that he held the power.

Tommy continued again. “You know why I won’t? Because I’m leaving this prison in a-”

Dream punched him and then, again, and again, and again. Fuck, it was a satisfying sound. Then, he took the small wooden beam in his right hand and brought it down on Tommy’s head with all his strength, effectively knocking him down and backwards, into the corner. 

Blood dripped from the top of Tommy’s head, down the side of his face. His ears were probably ringing, but Dream only laughed. He was nothing but a weak child. 

“Don’t fucking- Stop it stop it. I'm on two hearts,” Tommy yelled from his corner. “Look at me, alright? The only reason I’m not, is because I know you’re in this prison, and I- I’m gonna get my little scooter out, and I’ll be fine, Dream.” The blood was beginning to soak his hair. He was getting more delusional as he lost more blood, Dream thought, amused.

Dream thought he was done talking but he just powered on. “You, you’re stuck in here forever. I don’t think this revive book is real.”

And we were back to square one with the child. Dream could hardly wait for the perfect time to finish him off.

Tommy’s words had begun to slur together, but he somehow managed to keep his eyes open for the most part. “Schatt, he's fucking dead. I've seen his grave. His grave is real. His corpse is there."

Oh. That was the perfect opening for Dream. "Okay, why don't you go see him then." He smiled cruelly under his bloody mask before gripping the beam tighter. 

"Nonono stopitstopitstopitstop-" Tommy begged.

His pleas fell of deafened ears as Dream began taking the wood to his skull over and over, sickening cracks filled the room. Once his begs finally stopped, Dream pulled him out of the water and slammed him against the obsidian wall. 

“You are nothing but my fucking puppet, Tommy. Remember that, and remember my smile because I promise you, you’ll be seeing it again soon.”

Dream squeezed tight on his throat, watching in amusement as the child tried to escape, as he weakly clawed at Dream’s hands, but he was no match for the masked man. Blood dripped and covered his hands, but his grip only pressed tighter. 

Tommy’s mouth gasped like a fish, trying and failing to breathe. He stared at the mask, in the holes it called eyes, and whispered one last, “Please,” before letting his eyes flutter shut. 

[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]

He pulled back, satisfied, letting the body fall ungracefully to the floor. He eyed the wood that laid next to him. He wouldn’t… unless…

Dream picked up the wooden beam and towered over the corpse before bringing down forcefully, over and over. Blood splattered everywhere.

Eventually, he stopped and slid down obsidian blocks into a sitting position as he waited for Sam to eventually show up. 

Then it hit him, what had just happened.

And Dream laughed. For the first time in weeks, he laughed. The child was quiet. He was gone. Tommyinnit was finally dead and Dream got to feel as his life left his body. He felt the last breath leave, and fuck, it was satisfying. He hadn’t killed someone so intimately in such a long time.

His hands were covered in blood and he hadn’t cared enough to wash it off. He sat with his back against the obsidian blocks, staring at the curtain of lava on the other end of the room. For the first time since he was put into the prison, he took off his mask.

He ran his hands down his face, fingers leaving streaks of blood in their wake. His hair had specks of blood across the top, left there from the struggle. The wood he had broken off from the lectern was somewhere on the floor, but he couldn’t care less. 

Dream stared at the lifeless body in the corner of the room. The poor bastard was covered in his own blood. His face was barely recognizable anymore. Tommy’s iconic blond hair was matted in blood too. Blood soaked his clothes and leaked from his mouth. His eyes were dull and open, staring into the abyss. Dream laughed harder.

“Tommy? Are you okay? I heard more fighting than usual,” Warden Sam’s voice came from the other side of the lava. He sounded more annoyed than worried. Why would he be worried, afterall? It’s not like Dream would actually kill Tommy, right? … Right?

Dream let the silence give its deafening response. He smiled cruelly and tilted his head in defiance at the lava.

“Dream? What happened?” Oh, now Sam was sounding like he cared. Good for him.

Dream chuckled. “I killed him. I killed him, Sam. And there’s nothing you can do about it. Nothing anybody can do, really. Well, everyone except for me…”

Sam was silent. Dream could tell he was thinking.

“What’s on your mind, Sam? You know you can trust me. I promise I won't gossip to anyone about it.” Dream snorted.

“Tommy.” His voice was quieter now. “Tommy, answer me.” Stronger. “Tommy, this isn’t funny. Answer me, right now. Dream, what did you do?” There’s the worry.

Dream smiled, picking up and putting on his mask. “Why don’t you drop that lava and come see for yourself?”

He looked over at the corpse beside him, his eyes twinkling in a way they haven’t in a long time. “Tell you what, I’ll make the collection easier on you.”

He stood up, brushing off his pants, smearing some stray blood on those as well. He grabbed Tommy’s arm and began dragging him across the floor when he heard a sickening pop. His grin grew wide under his mask, and he pulled the body ,harder, moving it across the floor slowly.

As he crossed the barrier, he stopped, completely dropping the arm. The sounds of the prison mechanisms moving to lower the lava and bring up the netherite blocks , echo through the obsidian room. His smile grew. The laughter bubbled in his chest as he sat behind the barrier.

Sam stood patiently waiting for the lava to go down, weapon in hand as usual, when he saw the scene with his own eyes. Tommy’s unmoving body laid on the floor, while Dream stood right behind, leaning on the barrier with his head propped on his hand. He was looking like a satisfied cat who killed the canary, laughing like he’d heard the funniest joke in the world. Tommy was covered in blood, and so was Dream.

Sam gripped his sword tighter, lifted his head higher, and pushed his shoulders back. His jaw tightened.

“You didn’t kill him.”

Laughter explodes even louder. “Oh, Sam…”

“No, because if you killed him, then…” 

Sam stood on the platform, not yet moving. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“You… you killed him. You killed TommyInnit.” His jaw tightened. Rage burned in his eyes.

“You had no right killing him. His last canon life was not yours to take. He had so much. He didn’t deserve to spend his last days with his abuser.” Ohoho, he was mad. Too late for that.

The laughter died down.

“Au contraire, Sam. His lifes, every single one, always has been and always will be mine to take. He will always be my opposite. Only one of us can stay alive on this server. Not both.” The anger Dream felt when beating Tommy came back in a sudden flood.

“That fucking child is the reason that this server is the way it is. And now, we don’t have to worry about him being a problem anymore. He’s gone. For good. No coming back. No more dumb games.”

“How did he die?”

“The same way he lived. Like a disgrace. Alone. You should have heard him, Sam. He was begging for his life until the end. He was so scared, like a child.” Dream let out a small laugh. “He always has been, and always will be a goddamn child.”

The platform began moving across the lava filled room. 

“But you’re gonna bring him back, right? You’re gonna use the book to prove that you weren’t lying, right? I mean, you said it yourself, the two of you fighting is what makes the server fun.” Sam looked at the blood speckled mask that was taunting him. Sam could kill him now and say it was an accident, a security malfunction.

“Why would I bring back the one person who I couldn’t defeat before? Sam, I know I’ve done a lot of things, but contrary to popular belief, I’m not stupid.”

The platform stops. There is a beat of silence. Sam steadys his nerves and hardens his face.

“Well?” Dream asks. “Don’t you have anything to say? Anything to do? Don’t you wanna kill me? Get your anger out?”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t kill you. It would go against the code that I swore to when I took up this position.” Sam paused. “Did he… Was it painful for him?”

Dream laughed emptily. “Until the very end.”

“How much health and hunger do you have?”

He smirked. “Full bars. Do your worst.”

Sam raised Warden’s Will. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“I know.”

“You’re not going to care if I did.”

“I know.”

One strike from the sword and Dream was already on 3 hearts. 

Sam stopped himself from delivering a final blow and ending it all. Sam had all the power right now. Sam could kill Dream. But if he killed him, then no one would be able to come back. And if he did that, then his friends would be gone forever.

He sighed. “No food for a week and a half. You’ll have to live off of whatever you have at the moment. I’ll decide if you get food after that, only if you have good behaviour.”

Dream laughed. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Sam sheathed his sword and knelt beside Tommy. He took off his gloves and tenderly shifted the corpse into a lying position. His arm was twisted at a weird angle and it took Sam all his will not to throw up. Using his right hand, he brushed some of the matted hair away from Tommy’s face, and gently closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” he whispered.

Dream snorted, looking over Sam’s shoulder at the work he’d done. “No, you’re not. You’re not sorry, because if you were, you would have been here to stop me. But you weren’t. Instead, you were god-knows-where, and so very obviously ignored Tommy when you heard him cry out.”

He dropped his head and took a deep breath. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course I don’t.” He was beginning to get more sarcastic with his replies. It was obvious he was over it and was waiting for Sam to leave him alone again.

“Dream, you’ve made a grave mistake killing the one person on this server who managed to bring us all together, even if it was for a few minutes. You are going to rue the day that you killed TommyInnit.”

“Sure I will.” His tone was dry.

Sam put his gloves in his back pocket as he mentally prepared himself. He took a small breath and picked up Tommy’s corpse. It had begun to stiffen already. He carried Tommy in the same way a parent would, when moving their sleeping child from the car, back to their room. The only difference is that Tommy didn’t shift the way a child normally would. The thought made his heart hurt as he stood up. He could feel the blood soaking his clothes already. He was glad he spoke to Tubbo and Ranboo before coming back to collect the body.

Without turning back, he said his final words to Dream. “You’re gonna regret this day for the rest of your life. I’ll make sure of it. And if you somehow manage to escape this place, I am going to hunt you down and kill you myself.”

“Oh, feisty. I’ll talk to you later.” Dream blew a kiss in Sam’s direction.

Sam clenched his jaw and stood on the platform. He refused to look down at the body in his arms. He would have to get rid of this uniform now. He would never be able to get the blood or memory out of it now. 

As the platform moved forward, back to safety, away from Dream, he stayed focused on getting Tommy out of there as soon as possible. The shifting of the platform caused Tommy's head to roll back, leaving his neck exposed. From the corner of his eye, Sam could see bruises forming already. 

The platform stopped and the curtain of lava fell closed behind him, sealing Dream away from everyone. For now, his mind told him. Sam brushed it off and continued along the path.

By the time he got to the holding cells, he'd contemplated calling for Phil or Tubbo to come for the body, but he didn't trust Phil to honour him properly and with care, and he knew that Tubbo was busy with the hotel he was building with Ranboo. He couldn't tell Sam Nook because it would shatter him, and they needed someone to keep the Big Innit Hotel up and running. Techno wouldn't care. Hell, he'd probably laugh.

Maybe he could ask Puffy to take the body and honour it, along with Foolish. But Sam didn't know how close Tommy was with them. As he stood thinking about who could take him, he realized just how alone Tommy was. 

The poor kid lived all alone in the dirt shack, his older brother was dead, Phil and Techno were in a completely different part of the server with Ranboo, and his best friend was busy with building a country and a hotel.

When was the last time that Tommy had actually had a proper companion? Sure, he had Sam Nook, but that relationship was a whole other story by itself. Had no one stuck around Tommy after the war was over?

He looked down at the child in his arms. He looked so small. Sam didn't know what to do. Should he keep the body? Should he bury it? Should he let Eret embalm and mummify it? Okay, maybe that last one was a little too far…

He sighed again. He'd done a lot of that for the day. He decided he would keep Tommy's body until someone came to collect him. He'd keep him in one of the cells, but it wouldn't be empty. Sam had a plan. He was going to lockdown the prison so he could do what he needed to do.

He would put a bed, some carpet, a large chest with all Tommy's things, an ender chest, and a cauldron of water. He would make it a nice, livable space, just like Tommy would have liked. It was the least he could do. After all, it was his fault that Tommy got trapped with Dream. If he had only put aside the rules one time, he could have saved him. If he had been there…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day was a blur.

After placing down the bed, he gently placed Tommy onto it. He used the water and tried his best to clean the blood off of his face. When he was done with that, he tried to wash the blood out of Tommy’s hair, making sure to be careful not to touch the cracks opened in his skull. Sam couldn’t bring himself to change Tommy out of the bloody clothes, because he couldn’t bear to see what damage Dream had done to the poor boy. What he did do, however, was pop Tommy’s shoulder back into its socket so that it was no longer bent in a weird direction. He left a small fire running, purely out of habit and left the cell. 

Soon he would figure out how to give him a good enough send off, but for now, he would take care of him as a final apology for not being there for him when he needed someone most.

Tonight, he would go home and pretend that the blood which stained his clothes didn’t tear him into pieces, that he wasn’t haunted by Tommy’s cries for help every day for the last week, that everything was okay.

Sam had to be okay because nobody else on this goddamn server was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Dream SMP related fic that I've ever written. It wrote it as an escape from school work so I hope you liked it.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments letting me know what I should write next! Till next time :)
> 
> Btw, you can find me on Twitter @ romenotjuliet , if you would like to follow me.


End file.
